Windwolf
Wolf Who Rules Wind is the Viceroy of the Westrenlands (North America). Due to his status as Viceroy, he is also the head of the Wind Clan in the Westernlands. He is unpopular among elves, especially the domana caste who see his ideas as radical and believe that an older and more experienced leader should replace him. He has the favor and protection of his cousin, Queen Soulful Ember. Because he has the genetic key of both the Fire and Wind clans, he is able to access both sets of clan spell-stones. He is the only member of his family that can do this. By the time the household was moved to Pittsburg, there were seventy-five people in his household. There are ten enclaves beholden to Windwolf in the Pittsburg area, whose heads include Ginger Wine and Poppymeadow. He holds three Hands. Physical Description Windwolf's features have elegant sharp lines and are delicate, just strong enough to be masculine. He is tall, lean, and broad shouldered. He has almost waist length black hair and dark sapphire eyes. After decades of practicing swordplay, he is very muscular. He wears clothing typical of the domana caste and often smells like sandalwood. Family On his father's side, Windwolf is a great grandson of Quick Blade who died in a battle during the Oni War. Quick Blade's son and Windwolf's grandfather, Howling, had a role in Skin Clan's downfall. His father, Longwind, is head of Wind Clan. His mother, Flame Heart, is the only daughter and youngest child of Ashfall, the first elvin king and head of the Fire Clan. Ashfall's first son was Halo Dust, whose children are Soulful Ember and True Flame. Ashfall's second sun married Diamond, who is now the leader of Stone Clan, and their only child was Earth Son. This means that Queen Soulful Ember, Prince True Flame and Earth Son are all Windwolf's cousins (as well as Tinker's by marriage). Windwolf has nine siblings, and he grew up in a wealthy home. Half of his siblings can use the Fire Clan esva and have pledged to the Fire Clan. The other half of them can use the Wind Clan esva and have pledged to the Wind Clan. Windwolf is the only member of his family that is able to use both Fire Clan and Wind Clan esva. Longwind's favorite sekasha lover is Otter Dance, who is also Windwolf's Blade Mother. Otter Dance and another of Longwind's sekasha, have a son named Galloping Storm Horse, whose family calls Little Horse or Pony. Windwolf and Pony are very close friends and call each other Blade Brother. He married Tinker shortly before he transformed her into an elf. History Born shortly after the most recent oni war and subsequent closing of the passages to Earth, Windwolf grew up in his father's household in the Easternlands and had a happy and privileged childhood. He spent his late doubles at court in the Queen's care learning the Fire Clan esva, which is rare among elves. This was a bitter time in his life in which he was often betrayed in the petty machinations common to court and became very lonely. One of the things that made him unpopular at court was that he pointed out that all non-magic elvin technological advances were actually imported from humans, and that elves did not advance at all since contact with Earth was cut off. He even predicted that eventually the humans would develop the technology to come to Elfhome. During this time he met Stormsong, who later pledged allegiance to him once she chose to be a sekasha. While at court, he also became romantically involved with Jewel Tear, and they courted for a decade. He asked her to be his domi, but she would not give him an answer. Later after getting to know her better, he regretted asking Jewel Tear. The two drifted apart when he moved to the Westernlands. He was expected to pledge to the Fire Clan but surprised everyone when he declared Wind Clan at his majority. In the next few years, he built his own household and took three full Hands (fifteen sekasha). After Pittsburg appeared years later, he formed a fourth Hand made entirely of young sekasha willing to learn pittsupavute (English) and human technology. His first Hand were all over 4,000 years old and had served as Longwind's sekasha. Some had also served his grandfather, Howling, and these included Wraith Arrow and Bladebite. Of his four hands, over half are over 1,000 years old, despite that Windwolf is much younger. Five of his original twenty sekasha were female, including Stormsong, Rainlily, Sun Lance, and Little Egret. Other younger sekasha included Cloudwalker, Stormsong, Rainlily, and Sun Lance. Sekasha of unknown age include Moonshadow, Hawk Scream, Lightning Strike and Skybolt. Pony also came to live in Windwolf's household but not directly serving in one of his Hands, because he was not yet of age. Other members of Windwolf's household include Lemonseed the head cook, Dandelion the head of laundry, and his huesepavua Sparrow, who had been elevated to domana status by Longwind and had served in his household. Windwolf researched human exploration of the Americas and led the first elfin exploration and colonization of the Westernlands. When Pittsburg was moved to Elfhome with first Startup, he was instrumental in trade and treaty negotiations. He became the youngest elf ever to be appointed as Viceroy because he was the principal landowner at the time. He first encountered Tinker five years before he transformed Tinker into an elf. A saurus broke out of a cage during a Mayday Faire and killed one of Windwolf's sekasha. Windwolf was initially dazed, and Tinker, who was 13 years old at the time attacked the saurus with a tire iron. In gratitude Windwolf placed a lifedebt upon her and told her to flee. After the incident, Windwolf tried to find her, but could not because he thought she was a boy. Some time in the ten years before marrying Tinker, two of Windwolf's sekasha died. These were Hawk Scream and Lightning Strike. Before marrying Tinker, Windwolf had lovers from among his sekasha including Stormsong, Rainlily, and Sun Lance. However he plans to remain monogamous in marriage as long as Tinker also wishes to be monogamous. When Tinker formed her own First Hand, she selected sekasha from Windwolf's Hands, which Windwolf released to her willingly. Those that transferred to Tinker's First Hand included Stormsong, Cloudwalker, Rainlily, and Little Egret. Pony became her First. After these sekasha transferred to Tinker, Windwolf was left with three Hands. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Domana